wicked games you play
by Salvo1985
Summary: Chaz loves leni alot. he gave her hints but she's a obvious to his affections. however, leni texted him to come over. could this be it? is leni finally getting the big picture? could they become a couple overnight, will his dream of having the most beautiful girl in royal woods finally be his to call his own?


Chaz sat on the couch. dumbing his fingers on his knees. he looked around and noticed how quiet the place was. though the only thing that was in the room was Charles their dog who was getting dry-humped by cliff the cat.

he didn't question it. but it was awkward. he tried to relax. because the only reason he was here was that leni texted him to come over. now he had been crushing on her for over a couple of months.

and he was hoping-HOPING she was going to tell him how she felt about him. he knew that she liked him. and he liked her too. but every time he tried to tell her, she just couldn't grasp it.

maybe this was finally it. this could be it. he looked at cliff biting Charles's neck and made a growling tone. he looked away and sweated. he cleared his throat when he heard.

"oh, bloody hell not again!"

Luna came waddling forward with a large belly and she began to prod cliff with a back scratcher. the cat hissed and bit down on Charles's neck harder.

"c'mon you weird little shit! get offa him!"

Chaz stared at luna he had heard rumors that she and sam got into a fight last year. apparently luna broke it off with her. no one knew why. but judging by luna's belly, she was prego. though he wondered who it might be. Luna turned and looked at Chaz up and down.

"...uh...hey."

she said slowly. Chaz smiled. she raised a brow.

"Hi."

he waved his chubby hand.

"so what are you doing here?"

that sounded rude. but he didn't mind.

"Leni told me to come, she said she has something to tell me"

"oh."

Luna stared. she opened her mouth but suddenly leni bounced on the couch.

"Haiiiii!"

his heart raced. zomg zomg zomg zomg.

luna just sighed and muttered something as he pulled cliff off Charles. she stared at the two then walked out of the room. Chaz turned his attention to the girl he secretly loved. she smiled with sparkling eyes. she bit her lower lip and brush a strand of hair behind her ear. she leaned forward and her smile Chaz sweated. here it is, here it comes the moment of trut-

"I'm Pregnant!"

his face fell into a confused expression.

"huh?"

she clapped her hands and squee.

"I'm pregnant Chaz! isn't that totes great?!"

he was really confused. was she seeing someone? he knew they never did the do. she was beaming with joy. she rocked back and forth and stared at him. chaz's heart was in the pit of his gut. she tilts her head. as if expecting a response from him.

"w-who who is it?"

she blinked and looked confused then she perked up.

"oh! I can't say."

she tilts her head and taps her chin.

"But I just wanted to tell one of my friends!"

she blinked.

"oh! and don't tell anyone okay?"

"Leni!"

Luna hissed.

"leni!"

she squeaked and sat up and looked at Luna and gave her a dopey smile. luna walked over and gestured behind her. looking at leni, she got up. her tits bounced. tits that he'll never get to cup, like, ever. the two left and he watched them. he turned and stared at nothing.

his heart pounded, ached. a surreal feeling like vertigo, like he was falling in a downward spiral. pregnant. she was pregnant. someone deflowered her innocence, robbed him of a chance of ever getting her. but who? what son of a bitch would dare-?

"Hey, fat fuck."

he turned and there was Lincoln Loud standing with a sly grin on his lips.

"friend-zoned huh?"

he sighed and sat with Chaz and patted his back. giving him pity.

"you do realize you never had a chance right?"

Chaz glared.

"I mean look at you! you look like the fat man from Austin powers, 'getinmahbelleh!' "

he mimics the Irish accent.

lincoln stretched and placed his hands behind his head and sighed putting his feet on the coffee table. Chaz didn't like lincoln. not now anyway. he was being rude.

"Chaz no like-"

"and who the fuck talks like that? what are you? a retard?"

lincoln leans over and his face mimicked a drooling dumbass.

"DUuuUhhH! ChAz Nu LiKe. DUUuuuhhhh!"

Chaz stood up. his round belly shook like jello. his hands a ball of fists.

"Me no likey YOU!"

Lincoln stared at him.

"I never liked you either, you fat sack of shit."

Lincoln stood up and gave Chaz a slap across the face.

"Leni's too good for the likes of you."

Chaz swiftly punched lincoln in the stomach and he fell on his knees like a ton of bricks. Chaz had a crooked smile. satisfied to see the rude little brother of leni go down so hard. he laughed and his double chin shook like boss nass from StarWars.

then his blood ran cold when he heard a sharp gasp. he turned and saw leni. her eyes filled with fear and she let out a horrible screech.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!"

Only it sounded like lover to him. but he never got a chance to fully process it, as leni shoved him aside with surprising strength and bend down and cup her baby brother's face and held it close to her breasts. she looked at Chaz with teary eyes and her lips pouted.

"How could you?! he's my brother!"

only she said, lover. Chaz was confused but again he never got to fully understand because one, he was slow and two, Luna called out-

"Dudes! the fat redheaded fuck face hurt lincoln!"

and just like the orcs of Moria, they came running. and now he faced each sister, they crowded lincoln as if he was their fallen king they fussed and pawed and wailed.

then leni pointed a shaking finger.

"He did this to him!"

they turned and they glared daggers at the offender.

"but he-"

He tried to explain, but an iron fist smashed the side of his head and he fell down like a tree and fell on the couch. luna stood with two shaking fists. her lips wide showing teeth and gum. clenched down hard, her nose flaring.

"You came to the wrong house to fuck with our baby bro, mother fucker!"

the girls loomed over him. each holding a face of anger, and contempt, eyes blazing for vengeance. retribution, justice. Chaz never had a chance. they were on him and started beating on him, fists punched his head, face stomach. someone bit his leg and felt the teeth break the skin. nails scrapped at his face they wailed on him.

"fucker!"

"fat fuck!"

"retard!"

"piece of shit!"

they didn't stop. they kept kicking, punching and scratching him up.

all the while leni stroked her brother's white hair and sobbed.

"my poor linky! what did that mean man do to you?"

the girls dragged him across the carpet floor and out the door. he laid on the porch floor. before receiving one kick in the balls by Lynn loud jr. he groaned and curled. luna stomps him in the face, breaking his nose. he cried out in agony. Lori pulled out her phone and called 911.

"Hello? police? I'd like to report a rape attempt on my sister."

wait..what?

"yes, we caught him and our brother tried to stop it, but he assaulted him. and we attacked him. he's on out porch-yes. yes we'll hold him"

Chaz rasp as he had trouble breathing, blood seeping from his broken nose. he was dizzy and confused. he was in and out of consciousness. when he woke he found himself in the back of a police car. he sat up and his neck ached. he turned to see the louds outside of the house. lincoln was showered in kisses by leni, his crush. the others surround him hugging him. while Lori was giving a police report.

and as the car drove away, it dawned on Chaz that the one who got her pregnant was lincoln loud. but no one would believe a rapist. nor would he ever make it to the court date. three days before the court he was found dead in his cell with puncher wounds on his neck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the end.


End file.
